The Yogscast Oneshot Depository
by SprungGeoduck21
Summary: Random Yogscast oneshots! Will contain whatever the hell I want. Zoethian is not my OTP, as you will see. New one shots will happen when my brain decides that it's oneshot time! Rated T to be safe, 'cuz Yogscast. Don't own Yogscast
1. Rain

**'Sup? To tide you guys over until my writer's block (the worst kind, where you know what you want to write but don't know how to write it) subsides and I get around to writing Chapter 12 of It'll be Fun, here's the first of hopefully many random Yogscast oneshots that will all be posted in this fic. First up, some Rythna, because this idea just sort of came into my head the other day and I liked it. This was slightly weird to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rythian didn't like rainy days, and this particular rainy day was a bad one. He didn't feel like talking to anyone in Cabertown. Zoey was nagging him too much, Ravs was drunk, and Teep was, well, he was Teep. It's rather difficult to strike up a conversation with a mute dinosaur. In his mood, he had simply put on his mask and gone for a walk. After the Sjindig, he had become a bit more outgoing, but he wasn't going to talk to anyone. After mindlessly walking for some time, he found himself near Duncan's castle. He sat down under a tree near the station for the minecart track that led into the castle. He could go inside, but did he really want to talk to Duncan? Really? Rythian sat there, taking in the sights and sounds. Rain hit the ground endlessly, insects scurried about, some lights on Duncan's castle turned on, a nearby tree exploded into fragments- wait, what? It was the exploding tree that kickstarted Rythian's senses. He heard a shout.

"Geez! Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Duncan?"

"Oh! Rythian! Hi! Come in!"

Rythian started walking towards Duncan's castle, before backtracking to the cart station. Duncan wouldn't mind. He hopped in a cart, and pressed a button, sending him down the tracks.

After a slightly terrifying ride, Rythian arrived at the door to the castle. Duncan was serious about security. His door was actually two towering slabs of solid iron, moved by pistons and activated by computer. Rythian wasn't a fan. Duncan came over the intercom in the door control panel.

"Oh. Yeah. The door. I'll let you in."

There was a loud groaning noise as the two huge slabs of steel slid apart, revealing a small courtyard that contained some plants, a fountain, a couple of computer terminals, and Duncan, who was wearing his usual attire of lab coat, rubber gloves, black boots, and a pair of goggles perched on his forehead.

"Hi, Rythian."

"Hi, Duncan."

"This isn't the Rythian I know. What's the matter?"

Rythian sighed.

"I don't like the rain, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, and I was bored. I went for a walk, you exploded a tree somehow, and now I'm here."

"Let's solve problem one and get you inside. I just have to recalibrate the bio-scanner in the doorway, otherwise you will be electrocuted."

Rythian shrugged. Their war was over, so why the security?

"Nice thought. Anyway, where's Kim?"

"Oh, she finished her apprenticeship here, so I sent her off to work at the Jaffa factory."

Duncan fiddled with a computer for a bit before gesturing for Rythian to come inside. Once they were both inside, Duncan sat on a box.

"C'mon, Rythian", he chuckled, "We all know you can take your mask off. Let's talk face to face."

Rythian pulled his mask off. His face looked just as good as it had when Duncan had last seen it. Before Rythian did anything, Duncan grabbed him, pulled him forwards, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Umm, what was that for?"

"Not sure. Just felt like it needed to happen."

After a few seconds of contemplation, Rythian did something odd. He pulled Duncan close, and kissed him. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before breaking the kiss.

Duncan spoke his mind, "What about Zoey?"

"Judging by what just happened, do you think I care?"

"Nope."

They kissed one more time.

"I like you, Rythian.", Duncan giggled, "A lot."

Rythian smiled and said, "Duncan, dare I say that I love you?"

"You just did."

They laughed, and hugged.

Rythian spoke softly, "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay the night? It's getting late, and I don't want to walk home in the dark."

"I could fly you home in my ship."

"Nah. I think I'll stay.

So he did.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for slash pairings! I'm sure this sort of thing will get easier to write the more I do it. The next oneshot will focus on what Zoey is up to at the time when this oneshot happens. Hint: It involves a pairing that you will NEVER have seen coming. Seriously. I'm not going to excite you guys then write some bloody Zoelna like everyone else who tries to ship Zoey with someone other than Rythian. 'Til next time.**


	2. Beautiful Coincidences

**'Sup? So sorry that this has taken so long, and I know that what you want is It'll be Fun, but a wise man (Jerma985 from YouTube) once said that that you can't rush creativity. It just sort of comes to you. I reckon that I'll be able to write Chapter 12 of It'll be Fun soon enough. In the meantime, here's an experimental oneshot to keep you occupied. I've only seen Zoey and Martyn shipped once, and in-universe the romance was accidental. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

**BONUS DISCLAIMERS!**

**Xbox belongs to Microsoft, Borderlands 2 belongs to Gearbox Software**

* * *

Zoey stood at the entrance to Cabertown, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for Martyn's arrival. She'd just got an Xbox 360 and Borderlands 2 in the mail, a shipment that she'd waited for for ages. She'd nagged Rythian to play with her until he just up and left. At this point, Zoey had called Martyn. He was awesome. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, she heard the sound of an engine, and a plume of sand appeared in the distance.

She shouted, "Hey! Martyn! That you?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"I'm over here!"

Martyn's jeep stopped at in front of Zoey, and Martyn hopped out.

"Hi Zoey."

"Hi Martyn."

"So, we're gonna play some video games, yeah?"

"Well, duh!"

The two of them sat in front of the TV in Zoey's room. Ravs' TV was bigger, but Zoey assumed from past experience that it was broken. She turned on the Xbox, loaded the game, and gave Martyn a controller. After watching the introduction to the game, they chose their characters.

"Gaige. Dibs."

"You don't have to be so pushy about it, Zoey."

"Hey! This character is basically me with a death robot!"

"I want a death robot!"

"You can be Axton, then."

"But he has a turret, not a robot!"

"Oh, boo hoo, I'm so sad because I can only deploy a giant machine gun turret. Stop whining."

Martyn chose Axton, and they started playing.

An hour later, and things weren't looking so hot. They were sandwiched between bandits and bullymongs, their car was destroyed, they were both low on ammo, and their skills were on cooldown. Zoey was shotgunning the bullymongs, while Martyn tried to kill the bandits with a sniper rifle. While Zoey wasn't concentrating, a bullying projectile hit her, and she went down. Martyn rushed to revive her, and as he started the revive, the funniest thing happened.

Martyn's character said, out of all his random lines, "Wow. Do you work out, or…"

It took a second for Martyn to register what he'd just heard, before he started laughing.

Zoey paused the game, stifled her laughter, and spoke, "Yeah, I think we just noticed the same thing."

"Yeah. I think my character just tried to flirt with your character."

"Could it be a sign?"

"Maybe. You know, today has been full of beautiful coincidences."

"What do you mean?"

"Rythian leaving, me being able to come and visit, this game, my character, that situation, that line."

"Heh. Guess you're right."

"You know what isn't a coincidence?"

Zoey was curious.

"What?"

"This."

Then, out of the blue, Martyn kissed her.

Zoey wasn't sure hoe to feel. Did Martyn like her? What would Rythian think? Then, she had an epiphany. The answers to those questions were 'definitely' and 'he's not here right now'. More than anything, though, the kiss had felt special. Being with Martyn in general just felt right, and the kiss exemplified that.

She spoke softly, "Guess it was a sign, huh?"

They hugged, and kissed again. For a while.

* * *

**A/N: Not my greatest work, and certainly one for stretching my reputation as a universe-molester. The reasons behind this pairing are long-winded and complicated, but the end result is kind of cute, methinks. 'Til next time.**


	3. Cold Water

**'Sup? This oneshot just sort of came into my head randomly. I read a oneshot involving Nilesy, so pools were on my mind, and it's getting cold, so cold things were on my mind. Contains lightish Sjips, and some heavily implied Honeyphos. Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter had arrived, and Sipsco hadn't taken it too well. The weather was very cold, but not cold enough for it snow, or for the pool to freeze over. It was just cold, and it wasn't very nice. Sips and Sjin had taken to living in the geothermal facility because of the warmth, but, on this particular day, a pipe had burst, the lava transfer system had broken down, and Sips and Sjin were outside trying to fix the pipe.

Sjin spoke, his teeth chattering, "Damn pipe. Middle of winter, and it decides to break."

Sips noted, "I'll survive. Where I come from, the weather's like this all the time."

Sjin spoke, chuckling slightly, "That's got to suck."

"When your entire f*cking childhood is this cold, you kind of get used to it."

Sjin chuckled, "You might be able to stand being outside, but I don't think you could stand the pool."

"Easy peasy. Hell, I could do it naked!"

"Prove it."

Sjin didn't object as Sips started getting undressed.

The wrapped-up Sjin and the naked Sips stood by the Sipsco pool. To Sjin's disbelief, Sips had no qualms about leaping into the frigid water. In fact, he seemed strangely excited.

Sjin said, "Okay, Sipsy, on the count of three, you jump into the pool."

"Okay.", Sips giggled. The giggling made Sjin suspicious.

"Okay then. One, two, three!"

On three, Sips didn't jump. Instead, he playfully shoved Sjin into the pool, smiling. It took a a second or two for his bearded friend to switch on. Unfortunately, Sjin spent these seconds underwater. He came up, coughing up water.

"W-w-what the hell was that for?", Sjin yelled.

"Nothing much.", Sips snorted, "Seriously, though, there was no way I was gonna just jump in there butt naked. So, instead of pushing out, I played a little trick on you."

"Oh, you little son of a gun!", Sjin yelled. Sips knew he didn't mean it though.

After a few more seconds, Sips decided to drag his friend out of the pool. Hypothermia was a serious thing. His uncle Terry had died of hypothermia when he went fishing in the wilderness. Sips had just been a kid when it happened, and was initially told by his dad that Terry has been eaten by the Kraken. He'd learned the true cause of Terry's death when he was eighteen. At this point, Sips remembered what he was doing, stopped himself from recounting the slow, painful deaths of other members of his extended family in his head, and pulled Sjin out of the pool.

Sjin sputtered, "Thanks, friend."

Sips replied, "No problem."

Sjin said, stuttering, "Still really cold though."

At this, instead of anything rational, like taking Sjin inside or bringing him a towel, Sips hugged him. Sjin felt Sips' warmth entering him.

He asked, "Aren't you cold."

Sips laughed, 'Nope. Not at all."

It started snowing, the two fell on top of each other, and they kissed.

Thirty minutes later, in Jaffahampton, Lewis and Duncan heard Simon laughing uncontrollably. The spaceman went to investigate. He found Simon rolling in the snow by the fence.

Lewis spoke, mildly annoyed, "I heard you all the way from the factory! What's so damn funny?"

Simon replied, stifling his laughter badly, "Oh god, Lewis, just see for yourself. Look at Sipsco!"

Lewis had a gander at their rivals' compound, and couldn't believe his eyes. The Sipsco geothermal facility was well and truly on fire. He squinted, and saw the culprit; a burst lava pipe. He started laughing uncontrollably, collapsing next to Simon.

"Oh my god, those idiots!"

"You don't say, Lewis!"

Still laughing, and still on the ground, the dwarf and spaceman embraced each other. When Duncan found them two minutes later, he chuckled slightly, and tried not to disturb them.

Then he saw the mess that was Sipsco, and fell on the ground laughing too.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? I panned the Sjips pairing in It'll be Fun, so this is me making it up to all you Sjips shippers (try saying that three times fast) out there. Again, ideas for more oneshots, or for the next chapter of It'll be Fun (plz) are very welcome, so drop those in the review section! 'Til next time.**


End file.
